stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki
--Jono 17:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Re: USS Chimera From my talk page: :Why thank you, I am glad you approve. My goal in the future is to officially publish, with Paramounts approval of course. Any idea where to start with that? Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki Sorry I didn't respond on this sooner. Just one item of hundreds in a list "to do". To answer your question, unfortunately Paramount isn't likely to approve any fanfic concept. They're more likely to ''dis''approve if you were to contact them (assuming they respond at all). In the past there's been legal issues with fan utilization of Star Trek properties, to which Paramount owns all the copyrights, and at one time they were on a campaign to shut down sites using any such material (which they successfully accomplished in several cases, robbing us fans of some pretty cool sites). Recently they've seemed to take a "hands-off" approach to Trek-based fan films, apparently ignoring fan film productions (though they surely know they exist). So, my advice would be not to contact them. You don't really need their approval in one sense, as many fan sites (and fan films) continue to operate, and if you leave them alone they'll probably leave you alone. At least that's how it stands for the foreseeable future, AFAIK... though I'm by no means a legal expert, so don't take this as legal advice. (I hereby disavow myself of all culpability in this matter ;).) 06:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Reason for tags The articles are tagged because they are not sourced, just as the tag states. - 14:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :This should clear it up, Star Trek Expanded Universe:Citation. Basically we're after an external source that anyone can view to verify that your articles aren't just made up on this site, the section "How to cite sources" should explain how to go about it. If you still have questions after reading this just let me know. - 15:27, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. ::Creating your own site isn't the only way to go. Several people on here post their stories in forums such as trekbbs. The good thing about that is you don't have to go to the effort of making a site and you can get comments back about what you have written, things people liked/didn't like/things you need to improve on, etc. You can still work on your own site, but if you have concerns about whether it is "good enough" you can post it at a place like trekbbs and see what others think. - 15:51, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Gamma Force stub Things you can add to make it not a stub are: more information on its formation, its organisation, events it has participated in, stuff like that. But if you haven't much yet that's fine, you can add more info as your series progresses. - 04:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, Star Trek: Chimera is meant to be a link to an article about your series (as long as that is its name). - 05:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC)